Heaven and Hell High
by Miss. Rose Petals
Summary: Heaven and Hell High is a school for Angels and Demons. This school was created to bring Heaven and Hell together and stop hatred. I stared at the Demon side and met the eyes of a Demon. He stared right back at me! He had black hair, dark eyes, and a mischievous smile. I immediately looked away and heard laughter coming from the Demon side.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_Warning: SasukexNaruto. Do not like then do not read please._

_Note: Please enjoy._

**Heaven and Hell High**

"Alright Angels on the right and Demons on the left," the principal Tsunade, an Angel, said.

Heaven and Hell High is a school for Angels and Demons. This school was created to bring Heaven and Hell together and stop hatred. My father, not going to name who, is making me attend this school. I protested and cried but he didn't care. He just made my Angel bodyguards pick me up and throw me into the car. And now here am I am, standing with my fellow Angels waiting to pick up my schedule.

I looked at the left side and saw Demons looking right back. I immediately looked away and concentrated on what my principal was saying. She had blonde hair tied loosely in two ponytails, light brown eyes, and a huge chest.

"Hi!" the girl standing next to me said. I turned to look at her and blushed. She is so beautiful. "I'm Ino. What's your name?"

Ino had long blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a huge smile. She was wearing a purple dress that reached up to her knees, black flats, and a knitted sweater. Her lavender colored backpack was swung on one shoulder and she clutched a notebook to her chest. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head.

"I'm Naruto," I said as Ino giggled.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto," Ino said as she pointed to the girl standing next to her. "This is my friend Sakura."

Sakura was also really pretty. She had shoulder length pink hair, bright green eyes, and a grin on her face. She was wearing a pink dress that came up to her knees, ankle boots, and a military sweater.

"Hi Naruto," Sakura said sweetly.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura," I said as Sakura giggled.

"I hope we have classes together. It's better to be with our kind then those Demons," Sakura said.

"I know what you mean," I said.

"I bet those Demons are thinking the same thing," Ino said.

"Oh look! They're passing out our schedules," Sakura said as teachers called out students names.

The teachers were mixed. Some were Demons and some were Angels. I noticed that the teachers were all treating the students with the same treatment. Angel teachers smiled at Demon students and Demon teachers smiled at Angel students.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" a teacher called out my name. I walked up timidly to the stage to a teacher with extremely white hair. I knew he was a Demon. His ID said Demon on it. I looked up at the teacher and he smiled down at me. "My name is Kakashi. I'm going to be your English teacher Mr. Uzumaki."

"I look forward to your class," I said as I took my schedule and walked off the stage.

Ino and Sakura waited impatiently for me. I handed them my schedule and watched them squeal together.

"I can't wait to get my schedule," Sakura said with a sigh.

"I wonder when they're going to call my name," Ino said as she turned to look at me. "So are you from the Clouds or do you live in the mortal world?"

"I'm from the Clouds," I said as Ino squealed.

"OMG really? I always wanted to visit but I don't have my fly passport yet," Ino said as Sakura giggled.

"I moved from the Clouds to the mortal world when I was five," Sakura said. "I don't remember much but I know that it was nice up there. The only sad part is having to learn how to walk."

"I learned how to walk a week ago," I said as Ino and Sakura gasped.

"OMG that had to be tough," Ino said as I nodded.

"I'm so used to my wings," I said as Sakura sighed.

"We're the opposite. Ino and I are used to our legs. But we use our wings from time to time," Sakura said.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Mr. Kakashi called out.

A boy from the Demons side got up. He had black hair, two chin length bangs, dark eyes, and pale skin. Ino, Sakura, and I watched as the boy walked up to the stage. He took his schedule and smirked at Mr. Kakashi, probably because Mr. Kakashi is a fellow Demon. As he walked off the stage he looked at the Angels side and noticed Sakura, Ino, and I staring at me. We immediately looked away from him.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but he's hot," Sakura said as I gasped.

"He's a Demon," I said as Ino and Sakura sighed sadly.

"I know! That's the only sad part," Ino said.

"Sakura Haruno!" Mr. Kakashi called out as Sakura giggled and rushed up to the stage.

"Sakura is such a nerd," Ino said. "She gets straight As all the time."

"Wow that's awesome," I said. "I can never achieve that."

"Don't be like that. You might one time," Ino said as I laughed.

"Only if I cheat," I said as Sakura walked up to us with a grin.

"Naruto I have three classes with you and lunch," Sakura said.

"That's great. I won't be alone now," I said as Ino frowned.

"I want my schedule now," Ino said as Sakura laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we have classes with you," Sakura said.

"Shikamaru Nara!" Mr. Kakashi called out.

A boy from the Demons side stood up. He had hair spiky hair that was tied up in a ponytail, dark eyes, pale skin, and grin on his face. He walked up to Mr. Kakashi and took his schedule. As he walked off the stage he winked at the Angels side and sat down next to his friends.

"What was that wink for?" Ino asked as I shrugged.

"Maybe he knew someone from the Angel side," I said.

"That can't be possible," Sakura said. "No Angel is to associate with a Demon… until now."

"That is true," I said. "Do you actually believe that this school can really end the hatred between Angels and Demons?"

"Maybe it will," Ino said as her name was called.

"Ino Yamanaka!" Mr. Kakashi called out.

"OMG he said my name!" Ino said as she jumped up from her seat and skipped to the stage.

"Hmmm that Demon teacher, Mr. Kakashi, is really nice," Sakura said.

"I noticed that. He is," I said.

"I wonder if he's from the Beneath or from the mortal world," Sakura said.

"I think he's from the mortal world. Demons from the Beneath can't be that nice," I said as Sakura nodded.

"That's true," Sakura said as Ino bounced up to us.

"I have classes with you two and lunch! We can hang out all the time now," Ino said as we high fived each other.

"Now that everyone has their schedule please go to your classes. Don't be afraid of one another. This is the only school that Angels and Demons can coexist among each other. And we together we can stop this unnecessary hatred between Angels and Demons," Principal Tsunade said as we clapped. "Oh now stop that clapping and get to your classes."

Ino, Sakura, and I stood up from our seats and walked to English together. I stared at the Demons walking past us. They had such sharp and graceful features…some of them did. Other Demons looked like exactly what we called them…Demons. I also looked at my fellow Angels. Most of the Angels clung to each other while the daring Angels walked right past Demons without a care in the world.

"Hey airhead quit staring at the Demons," Ino whispered to me. "I know their fascinating but you're gawking."

"But I never seen one so up close before," I whispered back as Ino burst out laughing.

"Now I really want to visit the Clouds. What do they teach you up there?" Ino asked.

"Plenty of stuff mortals learn like math, science, history, English, and physical education. About physical education…they don't teach walking," I said as Sakura and Ino laughed. "Oh and they also teach spiritual stuff. You know to get in connect with the mortals when they pray. I can hear their prayers."

"They teach the same stuff down here," Sakura said. "Some mortals' prayers are so crazy. I heard one prayer about getting high."

"I wonder if Demons hear prayers," I whispered as Sakura beamed with excitement.

"I wonder that too!" Sakura said.

Ino, Sakura, and I walked into our English class and took our seats. We sat in the middle next to each other and opened our notebooks. Mr. Kakashi was at his desk taking attendance. As the bell rang he stood up and started to introduce himself.

"My name is Mr. Kakashi. I am going to be your 12th grade English teacher. I am a Demon and I'm from the Beneath. If you don't know what Beneath means it's a slang term for Hell like Clouds is a slang term for Heaven. I want everyone to feel welcome. And just know this no discrimination is going to be tolerated in my classroom or on this campus," Mr. Kakashi said. "Now let's began class. I want you to write me a letter about yourself. Tell me where you went before and your experiences with mortals, Angels or Demons. Begin writing. If you need any help just raise your hand and call out my name. And please don't be scared of me. And you guys can talk."

"Wow he's seems like a pretty cool teacher," I whispered as Ino and Sakura giggled.

"And he's pretty cute," Sakura said as I gasped.

"But he's a teacher," I whispered as Sakura tried to compress her laughter.

"Don't worry she crushes on plenty of guys but she never ends up with anyone of them," Ino said.

As I waited for my inspiration for writing to come, I looked around the classroom. Plenty of my classmates had already begun writing. Sakura and Ino already started to write. There was a mixture of Angels and Demons in the class. No one species dominated the other. As I looked around a Demon stared right back at me. I knew him! Well, I didn't know, know him. He was the Demon that looked back at Sakura, Ino, and me because we were caught staring at him. He was also the one that Sakura said was hot.

He smirked at me and I immediately looked away only to find Mr. Kakashi standing in front of my desk. I looked up at my teacher and then down at my blank paper. Crap! This is not how my first day of school is supposed to go.

"Ah found Sasuke Uchiha," Mr. Kakashi said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" I said.

"The boy that you were looking at," Mr. Kakashi said as I blushed and looked down at my desk.

"I didn't mean to stare. I was just looking around the classroom," I said as Mr. Kakashi laughed softly.

"Let's talk about your blank paper. Are you having trouble starting?" Mr. Kakashi asked as I nodded.

"I live in the Clouds and I never came down until now. There is nothing really interesting about me that I can write about without boring myself to death," I said Mr. Kakashi smiled.

"There is something interesting about everyone, Mr. Uzumaki. Write about coming down to the mortal world, your first experience with a Demon, and also write about learning how to walk. You can also add other stuff in your letter," Mr. Kakashi said.

"Learning how to walk?" I said as Mr. Kakashi grinned.

"I know how the Clouds are like. You guys don't learn how to walk until it's really necessary," Mr. Kakashi said.

"How long does this have to be?" I asked as Mr. Kakashi laughed.

"Ah the most famous question I get from students. How long do you think it has to be?" Mr. Kakashi asked.

"Um…however long I want it to be," I said as Mr. Kakashi nodded. "You're really nice."

"Thanks kiddo," Mr. Kakashi said as he ruffled my hair and walked down the rows.

"Wow the first day of school and the teacher already talked to you," Ino whispered as I smiled.

I started to write my letter. I first decided to write about myself, family members, and pets. But as I started to write about my family members I stopped. I couldn't write about my mother and father. I'm not allowed to. So I skipped my parents and instead started to write about my grandfather. I didn't include any names because that's not allowed too. If I'm here, I wonder if he is too. I'm different from other Angels like he is different from other Demons. I don't know how he looks like. But he has to be here if I am here.

The bell rang and I packed away my stuff. Ino and Sakura stood up and looked at their schedules; they both giggled and high fived each other.

"We have history together. What about you?" Sakura asked.

"I have history too," I said as Sakura and Ino squealed.

"Is your teacher Ms. Kurenai?" Ino asked as I smiled.

"Yup," I said as we walked out of our English classroom.

"Oh my gosh this is great," Sakura said. "I hope we find at least someone we know in history. We'll introduce them to you, Naruto."

"Aw you guys are making me feel so welcome," I said. "All my Cloud buddies went to all Angel schools."

"Why are you the only one attending Heaven and Hell High?" Ino asked.

"I have too," I said with a forced smile. "You know parents."

"Oh look there is our class. And Tenten and Rock Lee is there," Sakura said we walked up to them. "Hi guys. This is Naruto he's from the Clouds."

"It's nice to meet you all," I said as Tenten and Rock Lee gasped.

"You're from the Clouds. So am I," Tenten said. "It's funny because I never saw you before in the Clouds."

"I know it's really strange," I said with a laugh.

"I'm from the mortal world. Never lived in the Clouds," Rock Lee said. "We should all sit together. Come on."

We walked inside and sat in the middle of the classroom. I sat next to Ino who sat next to Sakura and from there it was Tenten and Rock Lee. Ms. Kurenai was standing in front of the classroom with a smile on her face. As everyone sat down and the bell rang Mr. Kurenai began talking.

"My name is Mr. Kurenai and I'm going to be your 12th grade history teacher. I'm a Demon and I'm from the mortal world. I have visited the Beneath before. It was a really strange experience for me. I've been changed by the mortal culture so much. You know how the mortals like to party, talk, and protest. It's a real strict culture in the Beneath. Anyway let's forget about the Beneath for now. I want everyone to feel welcome in this class and the campus. There will no discrimination in this classroom or on this campus. For your first assignment I want you to write an essay about the Great Angel and Demon War. Don't ask me how long it has to be because it's really up to how long you take the time to write. This will be due on Friday so please do the best you can. Ask me for help if you need to and please don't be afraid of me," Mr. Kurenai said as she sat down on her desk and began typing away.

I sighed and looked over at Ino who was writing away like there was no tomorrow. I can't believe we have an essay to do on the first day of school. I can tell already that I'm not going to like this class. I doodled on the margins of my paper and looked around the classroom. There were many posters of famous Angels and Demons taped on the walls. I noticed there were some students from my first period in this class too. As I looked around I caught the eyes of someone that I had an embarrassing encounter with already, Sasuke Uchiha. He stopped talking with his friends and smirked at me. I immediately looked away and concentrated on my paper. I can't believe I'm already starting out badly with someone. He must be wondering why I am always staring at him.

"Wow! You haven't written anything at all," Ino said as I shrugged.

"It's due on Friday anyway," I said as Ino frowned.

"Due dates are closer than they appear," Ino said as I laughed.

"I'll write something…eventually," I said as Ino smiled.

"I can tell the type of student you are already, Naruto," Ino said as I grinned.

"One that doesn't like doing work," I said as I stared at the clock.

"Looking at it won't make it move any faster," Ino said as I fidgeted. "Can't still either."

"I'm always flying around the classroom in the Clouds," I said. "My wings are itching to fly."

"Our wings are not even out," Ino said as I grinned.

"I'm itching to fly badly," I said. "I haven't been this long without my wings flapping."

"Wow! You Cloud Angels stick really close to tradition," Ino said as I nodded.

The bell rang and I packed everything away into my backpack. I knew this day was going to be really long and boring. At least I met some really cool friends who like me. My favorite class is so far English. I stood up and waited for Sakura and Ino to finishing packing away their things. Tenten and Rock Lee waved goodbye to us and said they would save seats for us in third period. As I watched them leave I caught Sasuke Uchiha's eyes again as he walked past me. His smirk was still plastered on his face as he stared at me. My eyes widened and I tried looking away from him. But turning away from his gaze was very difficult. His smirk turned more devilishly as he saw the blush forming on my cheeks. This time I found the strength to look away. I turned my back to him and hid my face. Great, now he must think I'm a creep. I can't help it if I accidently meet peoples' eyes while looking around.

"Staring at him again?" Sakura asked with a grin.

"It an accident! I don't mean to stare at him," I said as Sakura laughed.

"I don't think anyone means to stare. They just get locked in his gaze," Sakura said as I raised my eyebrow.

"You're actually right on that," I said.

"Maybe it's a Demon thing," Ino said.

XOXO

I walked with Tenten and Rock Lee to our fifth period class which was science. Sakura and Ino didn't have science with me which sucked. I am terrible at science and judging by the way they work I could have copied off of their tests and homework.

"We should all sit together," Rock Lee said. "I don't want to sit next to strangers."

"Me either," I said as we walked inside our classroom.

I looked at the white board and saw a paper taped on it. As I looked at the paper I froze. A seating chart! I just hope I don't sit next to a kid that doesn't do any work. I need someone to copy off of.

"I wonder who I sit next to," Tenten said as she looked at the seating chart. "Who's Temari?"

"Did someone say my name?" a girl with blonde hair tied in four ponytails, dark blue eyes, and tan skin asked. She was a Demon.

"Hi I'm your lab partner," Tenten said sweetly as Temari smiled.

"Come on let's sit down," Temari said as she walked away with Tenten.

I looked at the seating chart and gasped. I sit next to Sasuke Uchiha! I remembered his face clearly in my head as I thought about my staring problem. My face heated up and I turned to look at Rock Lee who raised his eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong?" Rock Lee asked.

"I sit next to someone I got off with a bad start," I said as Rock Lee grinned.

"Is it that kid you could not stop staring at?" Rock Lee said as I frowned.

"It was on accident," I said as Sasuke and his friends walked into the classroom. "Oh God he's here!"

"Relax! Oh… I sit next to some kid named Neji Hyuga," Rock Lee said with a confused face. "Who the heck is that?"

"I don't know," I said as I walked miserably to my seat which was in front of the classroom.

Sasuke looked at me and grinned. He said something quietly to his friend and sat down beside me. I could see him looking at me from my peripheral vision. He was still grinning maybe because I was still blushing. He looked away from me but that grin didn't leave his face. I instead focused on our teacher and flinched a little. Mr. Orochimaru was scaring looking. He had really long black hair, paper white skin, snake like eyes, and a snake wrapped around his neck. This class is really going to be Hell! Mr. Orochimaru stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"My name is Mr. Orochimaru. I am going to be your 12th grade science teacher. I am a Demon. I come from the Beneath. My helper Mr. Kabuto also is a Demon and comes from the Beneath as well. We expect nothing but the best from each and every one of you. I'm sure that your other teachers gave you the lecture about racism. We do not tolerate that here. I love all my students. I don't care if you're an Angel or a Demon. Well, I do have to build a trusting relationship with my Angel students especially the ones from the Clouds." Mr. Orochimaru said. "Before we start doing any work, I would like if you introduce yourself to your partners. Start now."

I didn't want to turn and look at Sasuke. I don't want him to see my red cheeks. He probably thinks I'm a weirdo. Why did it have to turn out like this?

"Are you going to introduce yourself to me?" Sasuke asked as I turned to look at him.

"Why do I have to go first?" I asked as Sasuke smirked.

"Because you're the one with the staring problem," Sasuke said as I blushed.

"I don't have a staring problem!" I said as Sasuke laughed.

"Don't delude yourself airhead," Sasuke said as I frowned.

"My name is Naruto," I said as Sasuke raised his eyebrow at me to continue. "I lived in the Clouds all my life and never came down until now. And a week ago I learned how to use my legs."

"A Cloud Angel," Sasuke said strangely.

"Do you have problem with that?" I asked as Sasuke smirked.

"No," Sasuke said. "I'm from the Beneath. I lived there my entire life but unlike you I got to visit the mortal world and use my legs. Anything else you like to tell me or are you just going to stare?"

"You're rude," I said as Sasuke grinned.

"You stare at me as if you never saw a Demon," Sasuke said.

"I never saw one before," I said as Sasuke smirked. "And one so up close."

"Then go ahead and stare all you like," Sasuke said as my face heated.

"I think I saw enough," I said as Sasuke's smirk grew.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke said as I frowned.

I didn't respond. Instead I looked away from him and waited for Mr. Orochimaru's next request for us to do. Sasuke's friend, Neji, came over and started to chat. I looked over at Rock Lee and realized that he was miserable like me. I smiled and he smiled back. At least we're in the same boat. Mr. Orochimaru stood up and everyone immediately stopped talking and returned back to their seats.

"I hope you had an interesting chat with your partners. We're not going to be doing much today. But you are going to write me a letter about your past experiences with science! And it better be interesting. I've gotten so tired of reading boring letters from students. You can begin now and it's due tomorrow," Mr. Orochimaru said.

My experience with science isn't good at all. In the Clouds we don't use our legs. We're always flying around. So in classrooms students wings kept knocking down test tubes and unknown chemicals. I had a habit of knocking down things and creating a huge mess. Sometimes chemicals mixed and things exploded. But our teachers didn't blame us. They just snapped their fingers and the mess disappeared. I hope I don't create a mess in this classroom. I frowned and began writing about all my bad experiences with science. I wonder how Mr. Orochimaru will react when he reads my letter. I just hope he doesn't think I'm a health hazard in the classroom.

"Mr. Orochimaru!" a girl shouted as she jumped on her desk.

"What is with the shouting child?" Mr. Orochimaru said as the girl pointed to a black snake slithering on the floor.

"Snake!" the girl shouted as her lab partner laughed.

"Oh that's the classroom pet. I let him go and take a walk around the campus," Mr. Orochimaru said as he picked up the snake.

"Just how many snakes are in this classroom?" the girl asked as her partner tried pulling his paper from under her.

"Plenty," Mr. Orochimaru said as the girl looked frightened. "Don't worry they're not going to bite you."

XOXO

The bell rang and I packed away my things in my backpack. Rock Lee walked over to me and looked at his schedule. He smiled and I knew that he had the same class with me. Sasuke was already out the door with his friend at his side. Sitting next to him was like sitting on the edge of a cliff. My heart could not stop pounding and my cheeks kept burning hot. I wonder what he thinks of me. I hope that he doesn't think that I'm some creepy airhead.

"Sakura and Ino also have Mr. Guy for P.E," Rock Lee said as I smiled.

"That's great," I said as Rock Lee raised his eyebrow.

"So how was your partner?" Rock Lee asked as I frowned.

"I kept staring at him Lee. He probably thinks I'm some creep," I said as Rock Lee laughed. "How was your partner?"

"He was extremely rude," Rock Lee said as I laughed. "Anyway let's go meet up with Sakura and Ino."

Rock Lee and I walked together to the gym. Ino and Sakura was giggling and laughing. They looked over at us and smiled. I smiled back and but my smile fell when I saw Sasuke and his friend. They were talking to some redhead, blondie, and brunette. Sasuke saw my shocked face and gave me a smirk. I immediately looked away and greeted Ino and Sakura.

"Hi," I said as Ino immediately started to talk.

"I am so ready for P.E. I just want to get in shape," Ino said as Sakura grinned.

"I'm already in shape. I've been working out all summer," Sakura said as Ino rolled her eyes.

"Me too," Tenten said. "I was hitting the gym all summer."

"What have you been doing Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Reading, gardening, and community service for school," Ino said as Sakura smiled.

"Goody two- shoes," Sakura said. "What about you Naruto?"

"Well, I've been mostly learning about the mortal world and how to walk for summer," I said as Rock Lee laughed.

"For our next summer vacation me and the gang will treat you a real summer vacation," Rock Lee said as Sakura squealed.

"That's a great idea," Sakura said. "And we'll drag Ino along too!"

The gym's door opened and a man with black hair and a really big smile stepped out. He put his hands on his hips and took a look at us.

"My name is Mr. Guy and I will be your 12th grade P.E. teacher. Here is a little about me. I have lived in the Clouds all my life. Recently I've been contacted by our wonderful principal to teach for our great school. I expect hard work from all of you. So no slacking off! Another thing I don't want any racism in here! We do not tolerate that on our campus. This school was made so that Angels and Demons could be brought together. I know that you heard that from all of your teachers. But we're only pounding that into your head so that everyone can feel welcome in this school. Now please come into the gym so that I can take attendance," Mr. Guy said as we walked into the gym.

Ino, Sakura, Rock Lee, Tenten, and I sat together on the bleachers as Mr. Guy took roll. Sasuke, his friend, the redhead, blondie, and brunette sat together as well. After Mr. Guy was done taking attendance he grinned and started to speak.

"Many students asked this question. Even some of you did but unfortunately we are not going to let you use your wings in P.E. There are many reason that we preventing this. One of them is because we don't want mortals seeing you flying around in the air. Anyway we will be starting P.E next week so remember to get your uniforms and locks. That is all I have left to say so you guy can chat or go on your phones," Mr. Guy said as he went to talk with the other P.E teachers.

"Aw I was hoping that we could use our wings," Ino said sadly.

"I'm glad that we aren't allowed to. I don't want some person hitting me in the face with their wings," Sakura said. "Or worse I don't want to be hitting some person in the face."

"My day so far has been great," Tenten said.

"My day has been awful," I said as my friends start to laugh.

"Because of that guy you cannot stop staring at," Rock Lee said. "Naruto even sits next to him in science!"

"Wow!" Sakura said as I stuttered.

"It's on accident. Everyone I look around he's there," I said as Ino laughed.

"Maybe it's fate," Ino said.

"So glad it's the last period of the day," Tenten said. "I can go home and…oh God I have homework to do!"

As my friends talked my thoughts drifted back to him. I wonder if I encountered him. I wonder if he's thinking about me. He has to be going to this school because I am. I don't know how he looks like but he had to be here. He doesn't know how I look like either but he must be thinking about me. What if he is in the same classes as me? What if I even talked to him and I don't even know it? I wonder if the school knows that we are here. Is that why they canceled flying in the P.E because they know our wings would larger than regular Angels and Demons?

* * *

"_Tell me what you think. And who is this mysterious "him" that Naruto is talking about?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: SasuNaru**

Chapter Two

Heaven and Hell High was located in the middle of the forest, so mortals would be less likely to stumble upon our school and discover the hidden supernatural side of Earth, which also prompted our classes to be held at night when most mortals were very likely unconscious and tucked away safely in their beds. Not only that, but we also did not want mortals to spot Angels and Demons flying around in the sky, which tonight I was going to do! In fact, I was already at the drop hole cloud and ready to jump down into the mortal world. "I can do this!" I said to myself, while taking a deep breath in and plunging into the drop hole. "Oh, no! What is this? Why can't I fly?"

A scream of terror escaped from my mouth, as I lost control over my wings, while my mindless flapping created a whirlwind around me, which only caused further problems for my inability to fly. However, I came to a decision, but it was a very reckless decision, because I was going to squeeze my eyes shut and allow myself to plummet down to Earth, which I knew would disappoint my father, but I did not know how to fly in gravity, so I continued to fall as I kicked and thrashed around in the air, while bracing myself for the painful impact to come. Yet the agony of crash landing never did come to me, because I fell protectively into someone's arms. "Who…?" I whispered incoherently, as my eyes fluttered open wide to peer into my savior's, while my wings turned scarlet and immediately disappeared to hide my deep shade of embarrassment. "Sasuke!"

The smirk on his lips grew, as he held me for what felt like an eternity, while my entire being took turns painting my cheeks in all hues of red, but I still could not take my eyes off of him, because he was just so handsome in the pale moonlight. "Did the Clouds not teach you about gravity?" he asked, while gently putting me down onto my feet. "I bet you weren't taught how to speak, either."

He is such a damn wonder to me, because how can he be so charming and rude at the same time? However, I was not planning to stick around and find out, because I knew the state of my crimson face was soon going to be a laughing stock, which meant that I needed to leave and soon, so I turned around walked away from Sasuke and his friends, as I heard quiet snickers and scoffs coming from behind me. Oh, I knew they were going to laugh at me!

XOXO

My two best friends, Sakura and Ino, were already seated and copying down the agenda, as I quietly slid into my seat, while taking out my homework from yesterday. "You know, I heard you loud and clear screaming in my head," Ino said, as she turned around to look at me, while I tried to hide my still crimson face in my notebook. "Aren't you going to tell us? How was your first landing or plummeting down onto Earth like for you?"

I let out a frustrated sigh, as I wrote down the agenda in my notebook, while formulating an answer in my head. "Well, my landing could have been more graceful," I said, as Ino laughed softly to herself. "I don't know how gravity works like, so it was very strange for me. Anyway, now that you know, perhaps we can move onto a better subject?"

Standing up from his computer chair, Mr. Kakashi turned to face us, while writing something down on his clipboard. "Tell me, how it works?" he asked, as he set the clipboard down and leaned against his desk. "I know if one Angel is in trouble that all Angels can hear their screams, but how often do you hear your fellow Angels cries of pain?"

Looking up from her novel, Sakura tilted her head in curiosity, while pinning Mr. Kakashi with a concentrated stare. "Well, to answer your question, we don't very much hear the screams of our fellow Angels, because Angels have healing abilities, so they heal themselves and then their cries become rare. Not only that, but we're also bombarded with mortals and their prayers, which we must listen to and ask our elders if miracles can happen for a selected few individual mortals, so hearing an Angel's cry right now must mean that we're either not busy or it was very important, but enough about that, because I want you ask you a question," she replied, while leaning forward in her desk. "Is it the same with Demons? Do they hear the screams of their friends? Can they hear prayers too?"

Mr. Kakashi smiled and walked over to the board, while picking up a black marker and writing something down. "Demons don't hear the screams of another Demon, because instead we feel their pain," he said, while Sakura and Ino shared a grim expression with each other. "Prayers and wishes, you Angels hear, we do not hear that. Instead, we hear the guilt and remorse of mortals, which we then have to ask our elders if we should lift it away or not."

XOXO

The library was stacked to the rooftops with gigantic old and tattered books, which probably dated back to hundreds and hundreds of years ago. However, I was not as fascinated as Sakura and Ino were about being in the library, because they were practically pulling out books left and right from the shelves, while we waited in line to checkout our English textbook. "Say hello to your new librarian, children," Mr. Kakashi said, as huge purple snake slithered out of the teachers' lounge. "Good evening, Mr. Manda."

Our new librarian smiled a toothy grin at us, as he lifted his tail into the air and took a hold of our ID cards, while inspecting it with the monocle he wore over his left eye. "I've never met a Cloud Angel before, how curious you are? Oh my, you're necklace is so very pretty!" Mr. Manda said, as his tail wrapped around my diamond pendent. "Ouch, hey! Why does your necklace have a protection charm from Demons on it?"

Placing my hand over my diamond pendent, I quietly disabled my protection charm and smiled the best I could, while clutching my English textbook to my chest. "I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, as Mr. Manda raised his eyebrow at me. "My necklace would have no such charm."

Mr. Manda finally nodded in acknowledgment, but I could tell that he was not entirely convinced. "Well, you are a Cloud Angel," he said, as he frowned in concentration. "You must have left your necklace out burning in the sun for far too long."

The joke was only told to bring relief upon my classmates and himself, as whole lot of people were still not convinced and outraged, which were mostly Sasuke and his friends, because I was immediately pierced with a cold and furious stare from their side of the library. However, I did understand his anger, as I was indeed wearing a protection charm from Demons, which was really ironic, because I am attending a school that is trying to end the hatred between Angels and Demons. "Don't worry, Naruto," Sakura said sweetly, while smiling and patting my back in reassurance. "You're a Cloud Angel, so I'm sure people would understand your reasons."

XOXO

Sliding into my seat, I opened my textbook and turned to the page written on the board, while skimming over the story we were going to read soon. "A love story, how sweet!" Ino exclaimed, while placing her hands over her heart, but her expression quickly changed once she read the description. "Wait, hold on. This is a love story about Angels and Demons falling in love. Why are we reading such a thing? After all, the act is strictly forbidden."

Mr. Kakashi smiled gently and leaned against his desk once more, while crossing his arms over his chest and pinning us with a comforting stare. "Yes, the act is forbidden, but love between Angels and Demons blossoming is not rare. There have been many cases of Angels and Demons falling love, but they were all punished and hanged for the crime of loving each other," he explained, as he turned his eyes upon me, while I looked away. "However, if this school can somehow bring the hate between the elders in Heaven and Hell to an end then the law of hanging lovers can be brought to an end as well."

Peering down at my textbook, I slowly began to read the story, but I was soon interrupted by a voice in my head. _"Enable your protection charm, son," _my father whispered, as I wrapped my fingers around my diamond pendent, while a soft glow illuminated under my palm.

This was the life I lived, because of who I am, but there is nothing that I can do to change it. My happiness and freedom does not come first. Instead, the happiness and freedom of mortals come first, because they are the ones who I serve and always will serve.

XOXO

The rest of my classes went by rather quickly and with no further interruptions from the Clouds or nosy teachers. However, I knew that fifth period, which was science with Mr. Orochimaru was going to be dreadful, because I sat next to a pissed off Sasuke tonight. "I really, really don't want to be in here," Tenten groaned out, while she stared cautiously down at the floor, as she took tiny baby steps to her desk. "I just hate snakes, you know!"

Taking my seat next to Sasuke, who was already seated and copying down the agenda, I took out my notebooks and pencils, while beginning to doodle mindlessly on the margins of my homework paper, as Mr. Orochimaru and Kabuto took attendance. "Wearing a protection charm from Demons in a school trying to achieve peace between Heaven and Hell, I find that very ironic and offensive," Sasuke commented, as I turned to look at him, while a shameful blush spread across my cheeks. "Who in this school would seriously harm your pretty little feathers? Did you ever think about that before offending _my _fellow Demons?"

He reached out and took a hold of my necklace in a tight grip, while piercing his slightly shaded crimson eyes into mines, as a startled cry escaped from in-between my lips. However, I became more surprised at the fact that he was not being burned by my necklace or hurt in any possible way, which meant that he was indeed the heir of Hell! "You're really him…" I whispered, while a smirk curled into his lips, as my necklace shattered into pieces and clattered onto the floor, but no one noticed, because it was just too damn loud in the classroom. "Heir of Hell… son of the Devil…"

Letting go of my necklace, which now had lost its pendant, he grinned in accomplishment, as he stared at me. "Son of God," he said quietly, while returning back to his work. "We're going to have so much fun together this year."


End file.
